


Neverland

by overdose



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: I Probably Did Not Proof Read, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You betrayed us, Alibaba-kun!" Those words echoed in  Alibaba's head. But he didn't care. Neither did Judar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I Have No Idea What Happened Here And Honestly This Upsets Me Can This Pair Get More Love?

Alibaba felt his existence dull. His smiles weren't genuine anymore. Life was boring, even with this upcoming war. One of his ideas was to sacrifice himself like a brave hero just so he can leave this world.

Judar was bored, too. He felt like the war would drag on. Hey, nothing like chaos was better, but... something was missing. Someone. Who was it? Why did he feel so empty? It's disgusting. So he searched and searched.

"I'm going to clear my head." Alibaba said, stepping out. He sounded too bland, so he added a laugh and a friendly wave. Once he was alone, he frowned and began walking far away from his friends. He wasn't leaving- not het. He needed a reason why.

He found a spot where he could sit down. In the middle of a forest with trees and no other humans around it. Alibaba closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

It was a peaceful sight for Judar. He was on his way to bother the chibi magi, stumbling upon a sleepy Aibaba was a bonus. "Hey~! You wanna wake up already?" He messed with his hair

Alibaba groaned. "Huh?" He opened an eye, catching a glimpse of Judar. "Oh, it's you." He formed a small smile

"I would've given you a blanket, or maybe even my shirt." Judar said, pulling him up."But I'm half-naked and I carry no blankets. I could use my body, though." He didn't care what he was saying, really.

"What are you doing here, Judar? Are you on your way to attack us?" He asked.

"Why would I?" Judar smirked playfully. "I wouldn't hurt you~ Don't assume such things..." he frowned. "Besides, what will you do, Alibaba? You can't hurt me."

"You got me there... Hey... can I tell you something? I want to escape. You can help me, right? Leave this place?"

"Escape? Oh, so you want to betray your friends? What for?" He crossed his arms. Alibaba didn't answer. They both knew why, anyway, "We're thinking the same thing, kid." He turned serious. "I wanna escape, too... So, wanna join me? We'll go together."

Alibaba chewed on his bottom lip, heart beating as he thought of an answer. Everything he worked for, everyone he met- Would he throw it all away for just one man? His enemy?

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Hearing that answer, Judar pulled Alibaba close and kissed his lips. "I was hoping you would say that." Alibaba blushed.

"....Y-Yeah," Taking a step back, he smiled. "...I'll meet you here later. Around nighttime?" Alibaba grabbed Judar's hands, suddenly feeling enjoyment.

For some reason, Judar felt excited too. So excited and bubbly he was blushing. "Okay~ Then I'll see you."

So night fell. Everyone was asleep (well, not everyone.) Alibaba packed all of his stuff. He was seriously running away with a war obsessed guy, someone he grew to have a crush on. Slowly tip toeing out of the area, he sighed happily.

"Alibaba-san?" He heard Morgiana's voice. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin said. "You look like you're running away- come back inside. It's cold."

Alibaba's heart escaped his chest. He was speechless. They were supposed to be asleep, dammit. "I- um," he needed Judar to explain. His silent prayer was answered, and the Magi popped out of nowhere. "Judar?"

"Hey, chibi!" He was floating. "Sorry to say this, but Alibaba is coming with me." He winked. Aladdin and Morgiana looked at each other- then Alibaba. "What? Don't believe me?"

"You can't be serious, Alibaba-san!" Morgiana said. "Going with him?! Are you betraying us?!" She shouted.

Alibaba shrugged. "Everything is so boring- everything is becoming meaningless... Judar... makes me happy.. I rather be with him then repeat the same thing every day." He looked up at Judar, who blushed. "I'm sorry. Don't look for me."

"You betrayed us, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin cried out. "It's fine if you love Judar! Just don't leave us! Was I wrong about you?!" Morgiana went to attack Judar, but Alibaba stopped her.

Judar dropped down. "Aw, how sad..." he chuckled. "You're strong, Fanalis.." He grabbed Alibaba and kissed his cheek. "Too bad Alibaba will never love you. Bye-bye, chibi~"

They were too shocked to react. In a matter of minutes, they vanished. Morgiana's heart sank- so did Aladdin. Tears dropped down. This couldn't be happening. But it was.

(I know I sound crazy, don’t you see what you do to me? I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality.)

They found a nearby village. It was a stupid idea, considering how Aladdin would form a search team for him. Judar happily kissed Alibaba's cheeks. For the first time he said, "Goodnight, Alibaba~ See you in the morning." 

He couldn't fall asleep, though. "You betrayed us, Alibaba-kun!" Those words echoed in Alibaba's head. But he didn't care. Neither did Judar. He felt his partner's tension.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You're cold?" Alibaba smiled and snuggled close to him. "I take that as a yes." He covered the both of them with another blanket.

(I promise if you’re with me, say the word and we’ll find a way.)

"Goodnight, Judar~ I love you." Alibaba murmured. 


End file.
